It's Snowing
by flashdance
Summary: [oneshot][hints of Squiffie]Scratched CD's, traffic, flavorless gum..and Squall. Pointless & wonderful.


_**

* * *

I don't want a lot for Christmas **_

_**There is just one thing I need**_

_**I don't care about the presents **_

_**Under the Christmas tree-tree-tr-tree—ee-**_

Yuffie's indigo eyes wandered away from the cloudy sky outside to the CD-player. She glared at it for a few seconds trying to use mind-power to make the thing work. It didn't. She sighed and leaned back further into her seat. Lifting her legs up, she put her feet on the dashboard.

"Put your feet down." He swatted her left leg. _Meanie._

She ignored what he said and kept her feet where they were, "Your CD is scratched."

Squall shot her a side-glare still trying to keep his eyes on the road at the same time. "I'm serious, Yuffie. Get your feet OFF my dashboard." He sounded a bit agitated this time. Yuffie smirked.

"Well, I'm comfortable with my feet up here." She really wouldn't have minded putting her feet down, but she was bored and wanted to start another argument. They'd argued about _a kazillion_ times since they'd started the drive, the day before.

"..Oh great." The car came to a full stop and Squall let out a loud sigh. "This is just perfect." He switched gears and then leaned back in his seat. _Great, I'm stuck in a car, in the worst place ever, with my least favorite person. _Now Yuffie's gum had run out of flavor. She rolled the window down, in doing so she let cold air flow into the car. "What're you doing!" Squall yelled and reached over to push opposite end of the button. Yuffie watched the window slide up sealing the now cool air in the car. She "hmphed" and her breath caused the glass to fog.

She turned her head to the side, "Do you _want _me to spit my gum out in your car?"

He ran a hand through his hair and cleared his throat, "You could've just told me you needed to spit your gum out."

"What else would I be doing?" Yuffie snapped. She rolled her eyes and then caught a glimpse of an MCR cd-case. _I knew the guy singing this song sounded familiar. _Yuffie had a bad case of A.D.D.

"Uh..I don't _know_, Yuffie. You do weird things all the time—I thought you were just rolling the window down cause it was too warm in here, or something." She arched a brow. "—Which it's not! If you haven't noticed, there's snow out there." He tried to finish making his point.

—_**tree, I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true-ue--true  
B-Baby all I want for Christmas is you—**_

Yuffie was semi-surprised by the song, she looked at Squall with wide eyes. _Great, the CD is taunting me. That part had to start now? ..That CD is so badly scratched._ She crossed her arms and just popped her gum continuously for about what seemed to be five minutes. Squall furrowed his brows and rubbed his temples with both his index and middle fingers, "Yuffie, must you…do that? It's annoying."

She popped her gum a last time and gave him a toothy-grin. Her entire mouth was blue (her teeth had a blue tint to them as well), she probably wasn't aware of it. Somehow he found it, in an odd way, kind of cute. Squall had to look away from her to help stop him from laughing, which of course he couldn't help it and accidentally let out a small chuckle. He glanced up at the sky but then slowly looked back at her; she'd stopped grinning by now. She was fiddling with her frayed jeans. Her ebony hair fell into her eyes but it didn't seem to bother her. Just as he looked away from her, she said, "So…can I spit out my gum now? 'Cause it's starting to taste like my spit."

_**Where the sounds of children's laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singin' oh I hear those sleigh bells ringin'  
Santa wont you bring me the one I really need  
Wont you bring back my baby to me—**_

Finally the line of cars started moving, "Ugh…" Squall put the car in drive again, "Finally." Yuffie's attention was drawn from the cars ahead of them to her window. She blew warm air on one area and then began drawing her deformed stick figures.

All he heard was her loud snickering. He turned around to see what she was doing; her back was facing him and she was huddled up close to the glass, now writing sloppy letters with her index finger. As soon as the cars stopped again, he leaned in to get a better look at her drawing; it was of her shaving his head in his sleep.

"Oh that's very mature." He stated sarcastically and sat back in his seat. Shivering, he turned up the heater to HI.

"Really, I wonder how you'd look like with no hair." She said in her usual perky voice. He just stared at her from the corners of his eyes. It was eight in the morning, freezing, and neither of them had had any sleep since the night before. She sat in her chair all wrong. First of all, she wasn't wearing her seatbelt, second she was sitting on the seat cross-legged (Indian style), and…she's just Yuffie—she looks goofy doing anything.

Another chill went down his spine. Squall was dressed in a pair of jeans, boots, a hoodie, and gloves, yet he was still freezing. He didn't understand how Yuffie was content in a pair of torn jeans, moccasins, a small (loosely) knitted sweater and a beanie. She was crazy. "You think Aerith'll throw a "_B.F_" because we're late?" She pulled on a pair of fingerless-gloves. _What good would that do?_

Squall shrugged, "That'd be fun to see."

"Wanna play tic-tac-toe?" Yuffie asked as she started drawing lines on the windshield. He just gave a I'm-too-old-and-manly-for-this-game laugh.

_**All I want for Christmas is you, you, its you, you, oh baby  
All I want is you…

* * *

**_


End file.
